Daddy Fixes Everything
by klaineography
Summary: Blaine has a run in with his father and desperately needs his Daddy to make it better.


**Warnings: **This is daddy!kink porn, the whole thing. I was desperate for someone to write Blaine as the baby and no one did, so here is me writing my own. I should also probably warn for innocence!kink, dirty talk, slight d/s sort of, baby talk, extreme over-use of endearments… There is no punishment, so no spanking or anything of that nature. Just an extreme focus on Kurt making his baby feel good. Read on if that floats your boat.

xxxxx

"Kurt-" Blaine sobbed into his cell phone.

"Blaine? What's wrong?" Kurt could hear Blaine sniffling over the line. "Blaine honey, are you okay?" He was immediately alert, darting up on his bed and clutching tighter to his phone.

"It's my father." Blaine's voice choked off in his throat. Things had been steadily getting worse with Blaine and his father. Blaine's father hated Kurt, hated that Kurt made Blaine 'gay', or at least caused him to act on his 'gayness'.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry. What did he say this time? Did he hurt you?" Kurt was afraid of what the answer might be. Blaine's father had never hit Blaine, but he was afraid that one day he just might.

"He told me that I was a disappointment. It's not the first time he's said it, but it still hurts. He said I was disgusting and that I'm going to hell. And then he told me that he doesn't love me and that he tolerates me for the sake of my mom…" Blaine cried louder, turning away to muffle the sound in his sleeve but Kurt could still hear him.

"I'm so sorry Blaine…" There was a few minutes where Kurt could hear Blaine sniffle and try to compose himself.

"I need my… I need my Daddy, Kurt." Blaine's voice was immediately quiet. He sounded so child-like and vulnerable, Kurt's heart lurched in his chest.

"You… you need your daddy, baby?"

"Yeah, yes daddy. I really do."

xxxxx

It didn't take long for Blaine to show up at Kurt's doorstep. His eyes were puffy and he was hanging his head in shame when Kurt opened the door. He looked _so_ sad. Kurt hated when Blaine looked like this, knowing that someone made his baby so upset. Kurt invited him into the entry way and closed the door behind him.

"Oh Blaine…" Kurt reached out his right hand and cradled Blaine's cheek. Blaine immediately leaned in to the touch and let out a quivering exhale. He nuzzled his face into Kurt's warm, soft hand. It felt more like home to Blaine than his actual house. Kurt pulled Blaine's face towards his own slowly and pressed their lips together. Blaine whimpered against Kurt's lips, his unshed tears slid around the rims of his eyes and dampened his eyelashes.

Blaine pressed into Kurt's touch, deep and unskilled. He whimpered when Kurt moved away, still cradling Blaine's face in his hand. Kurt looked into his eyes. He wants to smile because he loved when Blaine got a little desperate for contact, but Blaine was _hurting_. And Kurt needed to make him feel better.

"My beautiful boy." Kurt said. He pressed his forehead against Blaine's and nuzzled their noses together. Blaine smiled, giggled and nuzzled back. Kurt loved Blaine's smile more than anything. "Everything will be okay, sweetheart. Daddy will make it all better." Blaine exhaled audibly. He was so grateful that he had Kurt; who would always look after him and take care of him when he needed it the most.

Kurt loved it too; loved being a source of happiness to Blaine, loved being able to pick him up and put him back together and bring back his smile. And Blaine liked being able to hand over everything to Kurt and just take what Kurt had to give him. Because he knew that Kurt would make everything better.

Kurt made lunch while Blaine sat at the kitchen table and watched him work. Kurt wouldn't let him anywhere near the counter where he was slicing up cucumbers. Blaine was content to watch Kurt; watch the sway of his hips as he worked and his wonderfully toned arms move quickly as they chopped. Kurt placed a plate in front of him and he nibbled away at the cucumber sandwich. Kurt watched him intently the entire time. He watched over him protectively and Blaine preened silently under the attention. He liked knowing he had someone who wanted to protect him.

"All done?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded, his eyes big and innocent.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled and collected the plates, and placed them in the sink for now.

xxxxx

The two of them sat together on the living room couch. Kurt pulled Blaine tight against his side and Blaine didn't object at all. He nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck and breathed. Kurt always smelled so good, Blaine felt drunk on it when they sat like this. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and he felt completely engulfed and safe. Like nothing, no one could hurt him. He positively melted when Kurt threaded his long fingers into his curls and scratched gently at his scalp. Kurt kissed his temple and Blaine closed his eyes. He could faintly hear the television running before his mind went blank and he fell asleep.

He immediately regretted it, because he found himself back at home, standing in his living room with his father yelling at him. He knew it's his father even though it didn't really look like him. He had horns and fangs and great red wings that terrified him. Blaine tried to run away but suddenly the room had no doors, and no escape.

_"You're going to hell!" _His dad yelled and Blaine felt hot, scorchingly so and began to cry again as he was dragged into the depths of hell by his father.

"Blaine? Blaine!" Blaine cried harder and his arms flailed around. "Blaine it's me, come on baby it's okay. I'm here." Kurt squeezed him in his arms tighter and tried to soothe him. It wasn't the first time Blaine had had that nightmare, and not even the first time he'd had it while he was with Kurt. Kurt rocked him gently in his arms and kissed his temple again until Blaine calmed down enough and the tears had subsided.

Kurt wiped the tears off Blaine's flushed cheeks with the pad of his thumb and then kissed each cheeks. He kissed his forehead, then the tip of Blaine's nose and skipped his mouth, kissing his chin until Blaine gave a pathetic whine and Kurt finally kissed his lips.

"Bedroom." Kurt said after they'd pulled apart from a few sweet kisses, and Blaine followed Kurt upstairs.

xxxxx

Blaine hovered at the side of the bed as Kurt clicked the door shut. When Kurt turned around, Blaine was biting his lower lip, hesitantly making eye contact and holding his hands awkwardly in front of himself.

Kurt walked in front of Blaine, taking each of his hands in his own before pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine sighed happily and kissed back. When they parted, Kurt released Blaine's hands and began to lift Blaine's shirt over his head. Blaine tried weakly to pull the hem back down over his stomach.

"What? Is my baby boy getting shy?" Kurt smirked playfully.

"Don't want you to see..." Blaine turned his head away. His cheeks pinked softly. "I'm ugly."

Kurt frowned. Did Blaine really believe that?

"Oh sweetheart… That's not true at all. You are absolutely gorgeous. And if you don't believe me now, I'm just going to have to _make_ you believe me." Kurt eased Blaine into a sitting position at the edge of the bed and slid down between Blaine's knees. Blaine looked down with nervous eyes as Kurt began to gently ease Blaine's shirt up again. He did lifted it slowly. He leaned in and pressed a small kiss just under Blaine's bellybutton and Blaine giggled above him. Kurt couldn't help but smile against the skin there and kiss it again. He worked his way up the hair under Blaine's navel and placed soft kisses to every rib. He giggled louder when Kurt focused just around his navel again.

"Tickles." He smiled. Kurt was able to work the shirt over Blaine's head and he tossed it to the floor. Blaine moved to cover his chest with his arms but Kurt gently pinned his hands to his sides. He leaned in again and began to kiss across Blaine's chest and his pectorals. Blaine's nipples began to peak in interest as Kurt inched closer. Instead, Kurt moved his hands to work open Blaine's belt and pull down the zipper on his jeans. Blaine made an indignant squawk and tried to press the zipper closed again.

"Daddy…" He said softly, his face completely flushed. Blaine's voice sounded embarrassed and aroused at the same time, and his pupils darkened significantly.

"What, baby? Don't you want daddy to make you feel good? There is no need to be embarrassed. You are perfect all over. Beautiful, so beautiful." Kurt pressed a kiss just above the band of Blaine's boxers before leaning back to survey Blaine's reactions. "Let me make you feel good, sweetie." Blaine nodded timidly.

With Blaine's help, Kurt pushed Blaine's pants down over his hips. Blaine was clearly very hard and straining against his briefs; evidence that he was very much enjoying the attention his daddy was giving him. Kurt pressed his hand to Blaine's cock over his underwear and Blaine's breath hitched. He dragged his thumb up the underside of the length and rubbed his fingers over the head gently. Blaine's brow pinched and he let out a straggled moan before reaching out and grasping Kurt's shoulder. Kurt ran his hand down the length again, feeling it twitch under the pressure and Blaine arched helplessly into Kurt's hand.

"My, my… baby is a little more eager now, isn't he?" Blaine blushed and ducked his head. "You want daddy to suck on your cock, sweetie? You want daddy to make you come?" Somehow, Blaine's blush darkened even further as he nodded his head against his collarbone. Blaine's bashful act sent ripples of arousal through Kurt's body. Kurt fed off the power Blaine had given to him in this role-play.

He slowly inched Blaine's briefs down his legs and dropped them to the floor. Blaine's cock was fully hard, curving upwards and leaking slightly at the glistening tip.

"Such a pretty cock. So beautiful and thick." Kurt's lips curled up at the corner as he loosely fisted Blaine. "Is this all for me? Does daddy make you nice and hard?" Blaine whimpered in agreement and discreetly thrusted his hips forward. He lifted his arm to cover his burning face in the crook of his elbow when Kurt leaned in and licked wide stripe from his balls to the tip of his cock, gently tonguing the slit.

"Mmm, you taste so good. Such a good boy." Blaine whined again as he glowed with the praise. Kurt licked around the base of his shaft and laved at each ball. He took one into his mouth and gently sucked, rolling it with his tongue and pulling off with a soft pop before moving to the other. Small drops of pre-come dripped down Blaine's shaft onto Kurt's cheek as he sucked. Kurt smiled around Blaine's skin.

He pulled off a final time before he grabbed Blaine's cock and wrapped his lips around the shiny tip. He sucked gently, hollowing out his cheeks and rolling his tongue around the swollen skin. Kurt gently pulled down the foreskin and licked around the head. Blaine gripped hard on Kurt's shoulder and his eyes rolled back in his head as he struggled to stay seated. Kurt placed his left hand on Blaine's stomach and felt the muscles contract and tense under his finger tips. Blaine shuttered at the touch.

Kurt sucked the head past his lips and focused on licking up the veins along underside. He let the Blaine slide deeper into the back of his mouth before pulling back and licking at the head again.

Blaine gasped as Kurt took him in deep again and sucked hard. "Shit, Kurt." Kurt pulled off suddenly.

"Watch you language, baby." Kurt smirked as he scolded. "What a dirty mouth you have." Kurt braced himself on Blaine's knee as he stood up.

"No! I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to say that bad word. I promise I won't do it again." Blaine looked at Kurt with pleading eyes. He absolutely wrecked. His cock was dark and wet with Kurt's saliva, his lips slightly swollen and his face tinged red with arousal and exertion. Kurt's stomach flipped and his own cock ached with sympathy.

"I think maybe you should put your dirty mouth to good use for a little awhile." Kurt began to unbutton his shirt and remove his undershirt and then unbuttoned his jeans and shimmied out of them. He walked around beside the bed before finally removing his briefs and laying back against the pillows. Blaine watched him intently the entire time. "Come on, sweetie. Show me how good daddy makes you feel."

Blaine scrambled against the blankets before sliding in between Kurt's open legs.

"I don't really know how to…" Blaine looked up through his lashes and Kurt bit off a moan. Blaine was _so_ good at this.

"It's okay honey, just give daddy a little lick." Blaine bent his elbows and hesitantly stared at Kurt's cock, which was long and smooth and resting against his stomach.

"You're so big, daddy. I'll try my best…" Blaine was almost drooling at the sight, his eyes wide like he'd never seen Kurt naked before. Kurt was well equipped; long and thick, bigger than Blaine and Blaine absolutely loved it. He extended his tongue and leisurely licked at the tip, circling the slit slowly and then tonguing under the sensitive head. Kurt fisted the sheets and moaned softly. Blaine was very skilled at giving blow jobs, that was not a secret to Kurt. But this; him acting so shy and hesitant, so innocent and unskilled, Kurt almost lost it right then. Blaine sucked the head between his lips and slowly bobbed, not taking much past the head into his mouth. Kurt could see Blaine's own arousal swaying between his raised legs. His eyes rolled back into his head when Blaine whimpered around his dick, sending vibrations up the shaft and directly up his spine.

"Take it slowly, baby. Take what you can." Kurt leaned forward to lace his hand in Blaine's hair comfortingly. Blaine breathed deeply through his nose before bobbing farther, licking his tongue around Kurt's cock and sucking. Kurt tried desperately not to thrust into Blaine's warm, moist mouth as he bobbed and sucked. It was wet and messy, and it didn't take long before Kurt was easing Blaine off.

"You did so good. You are such a good boy, Blaine. My perfect little baby." Kurt crawled over to nuzzle their noses together and kiss Blaine briefly. Blaine arched up helplessly when Kurt retreated.

"We're going to get you ready now, and then daddy is going to make you feel so good." Kurt reached into the beside drawer and brought out a small bottle of lube before sliding up next to Blaine. "Need you to turn over, sweetie."

Blaine complied hesitantly, flipping over onto his knees and exposing himself. Kurt skirted his hands over Blaine's lightly haired thighs and moved us to his ass. He slowly pulled his cheeks apart to expose his tight, puckered hole. Blaine whimpered and Kurt took pity on him. He leaned in close and licked a broad stripe up the crack before focusing his licks over Blaine's hole. Blaine moaned shamelessly into the blankets, which were now bunched under his arms. Kurt laved at his tight hole, probing gently with the tip of his tongue before circling the puckered skin and dipping in again. Blaine was lost to it, moaning louder with each gentle probe and caress. He was clearly trying to quiet himself by biting down on his lower lip but he failed to muffle the sound.

Kurt popped the cap on the lube and liberally applied it to his right hand fingers. He rubbed his fingers together to warm it before pressing against Blaine's opening and swirling the liquid around it. Blaine pushed back eagerly as Kurt pressed his finger tip inside slowly. He worked his finger in and out, slow at first, pressing in farther with each thrust. Every push and pull had Blaine softly moaning into the crook of his elbow. Kurt worked in a second finger and smoothed his thumb along Blaine's stretched rim, adoring the way the skin stretched tightly around his fingers.

He leaned forward and nipped Blaine's ass cheek, licking and kissing over the marks afterwards. He nibbled up at the base of his spine and worshipped the dimples on Blaine's lower back with his tongue as he worked in a third finger. Kurt adored the way Blaine's spine bowed and twisted with every movement of Kurt's hands. Kurt knew Blaine was well prepared by now, but he took his time regardless.

"You ready for me, hun?" Kurt slowly slid his fingers out, thumb pressing along the stretch rim once more before looking up to Blaine's face. "Do you need something inside you?"

"Yes daddy, please. I'm ready for your big cock." Blaine turned his head and bit his lip playfully, his eyes clouded and dark with arousal.

"Wonderful manners, Blaine." Blaine smiled brightly. "Flip over, sweetie." Blaine rolled over on to his back and Kurt settled between his spread legs. Kurt shifted his knees underneath Blaine's thighs and pulled him closer by his waist. Blaine giggled as he slid across the bedding. Kurt leaned over him, Blaine's waist bending up slightly, and connected their lips briefly. Blaine hummed and smiled as Kurt's fingernails scrapped lightly over his chest and down to his stomach.

"You're such a good daddy to me." Blaine sighed when Kurt pulled away from his kiss swollen lips. Kurt looked up in surprise. Blaine rarely compliment back during these activities, but it certainly didn't go unappreciated.

"Thank you, baby. You are such a perfect little boy. My perfect little Blaine." He cooed. Kurt grasped his cock in his right hand and lined it up with Blaine's entrance. He teased Blaine's stretched flesh with the damp head of his cock, thrusting up along the crack and over his perineum until the head slipped over Blaine's balls.

"Please daddy, fill me up. I need it. I need it so bad. Make me forget. Make me better." Blaine begged. Kurt stopped teasing and began to push in, the head slipped past the ring of muscle and sank in slowly. Blaine clutched weakly at the back of his thighs as he tried to hold himself open for the taking. Blaine looked so small and vulnerable underneath him. Kurt groaned when he bottomed out, basking in the feeling of Blaine warm and tight around him. It was like being enveloped in heaven. Blaine's brow was pinched and his eyed squeezed shut.

"You alright, baby?" Blaine nodded quickly. "Just, hurts a little bit. You're so big. Bit of a stretch." Kurt knew part of that was probably true, but he also knew that Blaine was well-prepared and over-reacting for his benefit. Kurt smoothed his hand up the front of Blaine's legs and over his knees.

"I love how you take it. You take it so good, honey. You squeeze me so nice, so tight, every time." Blaine pulled his lower lip between his teeth again and his head fell back. "I'm going to fuck you so good, baby. Leave it to daddy." Kurt curled his arms under Blaine's knees and pressed them up against his chest, allowing their faces to be only a few inches apart. He pulled out all the way before slowly pushing all the way back in. He repeated this a dozen times, punishingly slow, rubbing up against Blaine's prostate with each slow drag and draw.

Blaine arched helplessly underneath him, pressing himself up into Kurt's chest. He began to grow desperate for some kind of contact against his cock. He arched up higher on the deep upstroke, able to rub himself across Kurt's tense abdomen. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's lower back, pulling them flush together and leaving Blaine's legs to curl around Kurt's back. Blaine crossed his ankles at the base of Kurt's spine and tightened, moaning helplessly as Kurt brushed over his throbbing cock with every movement. It wasn't enough though, and tears pricked his eyes as the need took over.

"Please daddy, please harder. Oh please I need it. I need it so bad." Blaine begged, digging his fingers into the flesh of Kurt's shoulder blades. He buried his face in the sweaty skin of Kurt's neck and tried to melt into Kurt's body.

"I've got you, daddy's always got you. I'll get you there I promise." He soothed, dragging his right arm up to cup Blaine's shoulder where he was pressed against Kurt. He let his smooth, long thrusts change into shorter jabs. Blaine's legs burned from being so tightly wrapped around Kurt's back. Kurt licked at the skin of Blaine's shoulder before nudging their foreheads together. Their breath mingled together, short huffs and sweaty skin. Kisses were abandoned in exchange for the rub of lips between harsh breaths.

Kurt thrusted quick and deep, forcing a primal groan to escape from Blaine's throat. His body felt so used and absolutely wonderful. His muscles burned and ached. He wanted Kurt to take him apart. He wanted to give Kurt everything, let him take everything and put him back together.

"Please daddy, I need to come." Blaine's face was flushed from exertion and the slightly damp with tears.

"Not yet, almost there sweetie. You're being so good for daddy, letting me fuck your sweet little hole. Almost there." Kurt felt his balls draw up tight to his body as he tried to stave off his impending orgasm. He wasn't quite ready to stop yet. Blaine sobbed, arching up helplessly as he searched for friction. He desperately wanted to squeeze his hand between their sweat damp bodies but he knew his daddy would yell at him for touching himself without permission.

"Ohhh fuck Blaine. Ah!" Kurt gasped, bowing his back as Blaine constricted tightly around him. He was so close, just a little bit more. But Blaine had to come first. He slid both arms under Blaine's back and up to support his shoulder blade and slammed up into Blaine's tight heat. The angle was perfect, the head of his swollen cock grazing over Blaine's prostate with every stroke. He pumped his hips strong but shallow, repeatedly abusing Blaine's prostate until Blaine was crying and gripping touching at Kurt's back.

"Come on Blaine, come on my cock. God it's so fucking hot, won't even have to touch your beautiful cock and you'll come. Come on, come for me now."

"Oh ffffffff-ah! Daddy!" Blaine sobbed, arching his back harshly as the head of his cock rubbed just right up against Kurt's stomach. He came violently between their two bodies, almost bowing completely back against the pillows and unable to breathe. His stomach muscles clenched furiously as he release ropes of come over his skin. Kurt gripped him tightly, trying to support Blaine through his orgasm before climaxing himself.

Blaine was like a vice grip around his cock, squeezing deliciously tight and causing his eyes to roll back and his mouth go dry. He gently eased Blaine back onto the bed as his orgasm became to fade, his cock softening against his stomach.

Kurt gently slid out, hearing Blaine hiss weakly. Kurt ran his finger around Blaine's used hole and pumped himself with the other. He leaned over Blaine's body to kiss him. It was a soft press of lips, as Blaine was too exhausted for much more. Kurt jerked himself furiously, needing something…

"Blaine, baby, please touch daddy. Touch daddy's cock. So close." Blaine obeyed, fisting Kurt's cock and pulling only twice before Kurt gasped and came hot over Blaine's wonderful fingers. He shuttered, bracing himself over Blaine's body with his hands as his come painted Blaine's stomach and chest. Blaine moaned at the feeling of it hitting his skin repeatedly. He stroked Kurt through his orgasm and then Kurt titled Blaine's jaw up to kiss him again, this time deeper and slower. He licked into Blaine's mouth, running his tongue along Blaine's possessively before peppering his lips in a dozen chaste kisses.

Kurt flopped to Blaine's side, sliding up close to his body. Blaine turned to look at him and smiled blissfully, completely sated and exhausted. Blaine could feel their mixed come cooling and drying on his stomach. It didn't disgust him in the least. It felt like Kurt had marked him and Blaine loved it. He loved feeling the evidence of what had just happened on his skin. Kurt pressed their noses together and Blaine giggled.

"My sweet, baby boy. You are _so_ wonderful. I am the luckiest daddy in the world, did you know that?" Kurt smiled and nuzzled his nose against Blaine's in a butterfly kiss.

"Thank you, daddy." Blaine closed his eyes and attempted to snuggle their bodies together. Kurt laughed.

"I don't think so Blaine, you're still covered in come." Kurt continued to chuckle as he slid off the bed. He wobbled on his feet, but was able to get to the bathroom and return with a warm washcloth to clean off Blaine's stomach. He wiped slowly over his skin and Blaine sighed at the tenderness. He slid the cloth over Blaine's slick hole the remove the lube, paying extra attention to it with soft, wet swipes before throwing the cloth into the hamper across the room for now.

Kurt crept back into the bed and Blaine nuzzled in to his open arms. They pulled the blankets over their naked bodies together. Blaine burrowed into the warmness of Kurt's body as Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair absently.

"I love you so much. I'll always protect you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's hair and kissed his temple.

"I love you too, Kurt. Thank you." The game over, Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's chest and dozed off in the safe embrace of his loving boyfriend.

"My beautiful, beautiful boy.


End file.
